Sickness with a Drop of Love
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero, príncipe idiota?- dijo, sintiendo una gran satisfacción al ver la molestia reflejada en sus Ojos. -Eres demasiado Lindo cuando actúas de ésta forma...-"SuzakuXLelouch OCC DRABBLE!


Notas de Autor han sido dejadas hasta el final. (^w^)

Advertencias de Drabble:

-Lelouch es un poco OCC

-No es exactamente Yaoi...si es que desean proseguir con la lectura entenderan ._.

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

**Disclaimer: Code:Geass NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sickness with a Drop of Love~<strong>_

_**-**_**Drabble-**

-¿Seguro que todo está bien?

La voz del joven castaño resonó en los alrededores de aquellas cuatro paredes que componían la habitación, sus ojos más que fijos en aquel pelinegro quién, cabizbaja, mantenía un gran paño mojado contra su rostro. La respiración del chico parecía estar un poco acelerada, su pecho elevándose a un ritmo descontinuado. Ante esa imagen que obtenía de él en tan deplorable estado le dolía, produciéndole un gran nudo en su garganta al verse incapaz de encontrar más palabras sobre el qué decir al respecto.

Después de todo, había sido su culpa.

Lelouch levantó un poco su cabeza, mirando de reojo a Suzaku quién mantenía una dolida expresión en rostro. Intentó abrir la boca para articular aquellas palabras que aparecían en su mente y deseaban ser expresadas, pero tan sólo un ronco sonido salió, causándole un nuevo ataque de tos. Suzaku se alteró ante ese cambio tan repentino en su forma de actuar y tras varias largas zancadas, se encontró ahora sentado a un costado del pálido chico, posando su mano por sobre la espalda del chico mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas, esperando que de esa forma su tos fuera lentamente desapareciendo.

El joven pelinegro alzó una mano a lo cual Suzaku tomó como una seña y detuvo completamente sus acciones, dejando su mano caer a sus costados.

-¿Mejor?- cuestionó en un leve murmullo, en parte ya estando más que consciente de que no recibiría respuesta por parte de su compañero.

Y como se lo había esperado, Lelouch no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir en un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Suzaku tan sólo embozó una corta sonrisa, para segundos después, decir: -Me alegro.- al final no viéndose capaz de ocultar ese sentimiento de dolor en su tonalidad de voz.

Lelouch frunció un poco el ceño, sintiéndose más que harto ante esa débil forma de actuar en la cual su enfermizo cuerpo parecía reaccionar.

-D-deja de…preocuparte t-tanto…- dijo entrecortado, encontrándose casi al instante con un nuevo ataque de tos. Y, tal y como lo había hecho minutos atrás, Suzaku se encontró repitiendo la misma acción; salvo que ésta vez, había acortado su distancia con el joven pelinegro, su rostro quedando aproximadamente junto al pálido oído del chico.

-Lo hago porque quiero, así de fácil…Lelouch.

Sintió el cómo un pequeño escalofrío recorría su espalda cuando el cálido aliento del castaño chocó contra su piel desnuda, sobresaltándole completamente.

Lentamente comenzó a retirar el paño que segundos atrás se encontraba cubriendo su frente, sus húmedos y un tanto grasosos cabellos cayendo en el lugar que supuestamente les correspondía estar; aquel perfecto peinado que estaba tan acostumbrado a portar se veía completamente desarreglado, creando de esa forma la imagen perfecta de una persona enferma.

Lelouch aventó el paño hacia un costado, ignorante ante el hecho de si había caído en la cama o directamente fue a parar al suelo. Giró un poco su rostro, maldiciendo bajo su aliento al sentir la punta de su nariz chocar contra la mejilla del castaño, atrayéndole un pequeño susto. Suzaku se dio cuenta de su reacción, sonriendo con un poco más de entusiasmo. Le encantaba el poder ser el único espectador de tan nervioso Lelouch, quién parecía asustarse ante el simple hecho de ver la cercanía entre sus cuerpos.

-Perdón- dijo suavemente, sus ojos completamente puestos sobre esos amatistas que le habían conquistado -, si me encuentro siendo una molestia…- dudó en sus palabras, sintiendo casi que se encontraba balbuceando tontería y media. -… ¿podría retirarme…?- su voz salió expresada de la misma forma en que se sentía, dudoso; a lo cual el mismo se encontró arqueando una ceja ante su propia confusión.

El joven pelinegro, ante sus palabras, se encontró ignorando toda esa cuestión en cuanto la cercanía de sus cuerpos y sonrió de lado, soltando un ronco sonido proveniente de su desgastada garganta.

-¿Acaso eso es lo que deseas?- inquirió, imitando su acción de ceja alzada. Volvió a toser, reincorporándose casi instantáneamente. –No molestas, japonés idiota.

No dijo nada, aunque siendo un poco más preciso, no tenía nada que decir ante aquel nuevo insulto que Lelouch había encontrado para decirle. No lo encontraba ofensivo, pero al mismo tiempo no le encontraba gracia alguna; pero sobre todos esos pequeños detalles, no encontraba aquella razón que tendría para llamarle así.

_-Japonés idiota-_, pensó, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del chico en un pequeño abrazo. Logró sentir el cómo su cuerpo parecía temblar un poco ante el contacto, atrayendo a su rostro una risa más. _–Palabras no tan comunes de él…_

-¿Dije algo gracioso?- gruñó bajo su agarre, mirándole con ojos ligeramente entre abiertos.

Suzaku negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te comportas así…- dijo entre un largo suspiro, posando su cabeza sobre la de pelinegro, usándolo de apoyo.

-Tienes suerte de que esté enfermo, Suzaku…- volvió a gruñir, apretando un poco los puños ante la molestia que sentía.

-Lelouch…- pronunció su nombre con cierto aire de arrogancia, depositando un corto beso sobre la sudorosa frente del chico. –Enfermo o no, sigo ganando.

Deseaba el poder soltar un gruñido más, el cual casi por instinto escapaba de su garganta pero logró aguantar. Sabía que si realizaba dicho sonido le daría la razón, y en ese momento, era lo que menos deseaba llegar a hacer. Realizó un rápido movimiento con su brazo, el cual segundos después hizo contacto contra el torso del moreno.

Suzaku tan sólo le observó, parpadeando una que otra vez ante su acción. Cuando pareció entender lo que había pasado, se encontró soltando una fuerte carcajada, pasando su mano libre por sobre la del pelinegro, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él en un fuerte agarre.

-¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero, príncipe idiota?- rió ante sus propias palabras, mirando en satisfacción aquel pequeño brillo de molestia que se veía reflejado en los amatistas ojos del chico. –Eres demasiado lindo cuando actúas de ésta forma.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta del joven pelinegro, quién ya tenía la boca abierta listo para replicar ante cada palabra que había dicho, le besó.

* * *

><p>Notas de AutorRazón del Drabble:

En sí esto fue escrito en una libreta X que me regalaron en la escuela...y al no tener clase de Inlgés tuve alrededor de dos horas sin nada que hacer...razón por la cuál también creo que el Drabble resultó siendo un poco más aburrido de lo que había imaginado. De haber sido así, espero y me disculpen.

En un cuaderno tenía una lista sobre distintas parejas que conocía y podía escribir algo dé, y una amiga escogió SuzakuXLelouch...así que descargué mi aburrimiento en esa libreta con una casi-por-acabar pluma negra...

Espero y haya sido de su agrado, de no haber sido así~...les agradecería que dejaran una nota o mandaran un MP para hacerme notar mis errores. El Yaoi no es lo mío, aunque así Nix puso en mi descripción...me es más fácil escribir Yuri, honestamente.

Ballad of Sinners acepta cualquier petición que deseén hacer, aun así conoscamos o no aquello que han solicitado. Si les interesa...manden un MP y nos comunicaremos con ustedes~. (Lo siento, momento de propaganda...seré famoso haciendo comerciales! owo) (...ok no...)

Gracias por haber leído.

_**-XING-**_


End file.
